Do You Hear Me?
by eida-san
Summary: Dia selalu berpikir bahwa tak mungkin ada cahaya di terowongan gelap tak berujung ini. Tetapi ia salah. Tidak. Ia tidak salah. Yang menghampirinya memang bukan cahaya, hanya sebuah pendar berwarna merah jambu dan juga kata-kata itu— "Hei, apakah kamu mendengarkanku!"/RnR?


Ada beberapa hal yang ia ingat dengan jelas hari itu, sangat jelas. Hal-hal yang sebelumnya ia anggap mengganggu, tetapi ia ingat setiap detailnya dengan baik.

Suasana yang gelap.

Hujan yang turun.

Dan gadis kecil yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Ya, ya, gadis yang sangat berisik.

Kemudian, yang terakhir, kata-kata itu—

"Hei, apa kamu mendengarkanku?!"

.

.

.

Do you hear me?

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

.

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

Gelap.

Ia ingat segalanya sangat gelap saat itu. Langit gelap yang terasa tak berujung— padahal seharusnya warna biru langit yang cerahlah yang memayungi dirinya. Tak ada lampu penerangan yang menyala. Toh, dari awal tak ada lampu jalan yang seharusnya ada di situ. Pemerintah pun tampaknya tak peduli dengan hal itu, walau anggaran belanja untuk biaya penerangan tak bisa digolongkan kecil. Kemudian, dengan matanya yang nanar— pandangannya mungkin terasa jauh lebih gelap karena itu— ia menatap siluet-siluet gelap yang samar.

Tetapi, semua kegelapan itu hanyalah melodi pengiring— sama sekali bukan hal yang penting. Mungkin. Semuanya tak lebih dari ornamen pada kue yang dibuat serupa warnanya dengan kue itu hingga tak terlihat dengan jelas. Kegelapan-kegelapan semua yang mengelilingi dirinya. Dirinya sendiri yang membawa kegelapan bersama seluruh kehidupannya. Ya, ia sudah terlanjur terjatuh dalam kegelapan itu, dan ia belum bisa menemukan secercah cahaya yang bisa menolong dirinya.

Ia mengeratkan kain usang yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Tetapi, itu semua tak berguna. Tak lebih dari sekadar formalitas belaka untuk menghormati sang cuaca dingin. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Karena ia sudah tak peduli terhadap cuaca. Ia tak peduli terhadap tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli terhadap dirinya.

Matanya yang sayu kembali tertutup. Ia mencoba mendengar semuanya; apa pun yang ia bisa dengarkan. Ia juga mencoba merasakan segalanya; dinginnya udara, kain kasar yang menyelimutinya, dan tetesan air—

— yang entah mengapa mendadak tak terasa.

Aneh. Hal yang sangat aneh. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, tanpa antusiasme sedikit pun.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna merah jambu yang menyala. Warna yang tidak lazim. Warna yang baginya terlalu mencolok, yang tak akan ia pakai sekali pun menurut pemikirannya saat itu.

Dan pemilik warna merah jambu itu adalah seorang gadis kecil, mungkin sepantaran dengannya. Gadis dengan mata emerald yang besar dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Siapa?

Tidak, ia tidak mengenalnya.

Dan seperti yang tadi ia katakan, ia tak peduli. Jadi, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, hendak mendengarkan alunan hujan yang membosankan itu.

Tetapi tak ada hujan yang membasuhnya. Ia masih saja tetap kering. Tak peduli berapa menit berlalu, ia tetap saja merasa kering.

Ia kembali membuka matanya. Payung masih menggantung di atasnya. Anak perempuan itu juga masih berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan mata—

—bersinar?

Sebuah fakta aneh yang membuatnya terperangah sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap kosong segalanya. Ia tak peduli; seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Mau ada topan, badai, tsunami, atau apa pun— tak akan ada yang berbeda. Semuanya akan sama hitamnya, sama kelamnya. Dan sama membosankannya.

Jadi, ia kembali terdiam. Sunyi, senyap, penuh kehampaan. Seolah tak ada orang di sana. Oh, mungkin orang yang tak memiliki jiwa lagi yang ada— di luar sang gadis merah jambu itu.

Lalu, gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya—

— dan berbicara?

"Hei, di sini dingin banget!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada tak sabaran sekaligus mengeluh.

Kenapa gadis itu mengeluh? Kenapa tidak sabar? Apakah gadis itu membenci hujan ini?

Payung itu masih gadis itu pegang untuk memayungi orang di hadapannya; apabila memang pantas disebut orang. Gadis itu malah membuat dirinya sendiri terkena hujan. Atas kemauannya sendiri. Lalu mengapa mengeluh?

"Yah, bajuku basah!" jerit gadis itu.

Basah? Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh ia tak memakai payungnya? Siapa suruh gadis itu malah memayunginya? Tunggu. Kenapa memayunginya? Kenapa tak membiarkan dirinya basah saja?

"Aduh, ternyata hoodynya ngga cukup!"

Keluhan... Lagikah?

"Harusnya aku pakai jas hujan yang itu!"

Ucapan yang geram sendiri. Terhadap diri sendiri. Omelan yang tidak jelas.

"Aduh, sepatuku!"

Sama sekali bukan ucapan yang jelas. Sama sekali bukan hal yang penting. Semuanya tak lebih dari omong kosong belaka.

Dan gadis itu terus berceloteh tanpa henti, mengomentari ini dan itu yang sama sekali tidak penting. Ia tak henti-hentinya mencak-mencak sendiri sambil mengomel dan cemberut sendiri.

Apakah gadis di hadapannya waras?

Pertanyaan yang mendadak terlintas di otaknya— yang walau bisa dibilang pertanyaan wajar— cukup membuatnya mengerutkan alis sejenak, mengingat ia tak mau bertemu dengan orang gila mana pun.

Tetapi ia ingat bahwa sudah tak peduli. Ia pun kembali menatap kosong ke bawah tak lama setelah itu, sementara sang gadis masih sibuk berceloteh macam-macam. Ia tak peduli dan rasanya tidak mau peduli.

Dan ia kembali menutup matanya.

CRAT!

Terasa olehnya cipratan air ke wajahnya secara sangat mendadak. Ia dengan reflek segera membuka matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bisa melihat payung yang tadi digunakan untuk menyipratkan air pada wajahnya. Di tangan gadis itu. Apakah gadis tadi mau mencari masalah dengannya?

Dan gadis itu pun berkacak pinggang masih dengan payung di sebelah tangannya dan berkata—

"Hei, apakah kamu mendengarkanku?!"

* * *

Yeah! Fic baru lagi hahahaha. Alhamdulillah banget ada libur setelah segala macam hal iniii. Tapi uts menanti... Semoga seratus sooca sama mde sama bhp phop crp dsb. Toefl juga 600 ke atas amiiin. #curhat abis. #mau minta do'a lagi #hahaha(?)

Intinya, kita harus bersyukur ada Idul Adha yang benar-benar rahmat setelah begadang berapa hari. Selamat Idul Adha bagi yang merayakaaan!

Lalu mengenai fic lain, aku sudah membuat draftnya sebagian(Alhamdulillah lagi aja deh). Semoga bisa dipublish cepat. Ga jadi mau hiatus sampai desember karena I need refreshing! Tapi gatau setelah ini bakal nunggu desember lagi apa ngga. Moga aja sukses segalanya biar sempet nulis fic :3

Oke deh sip. Ini masih prologue. My very first fic with sasu and saku as the main characters.

Last, mind to review? :3 I really appreciate it!


End file.
